


Warm hearts and oblivious minds

by Lilbug



Series: The 100 drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bellamy can't pick up on hints, clexa tries to help murphy but they cant be bothered, fluff and "angst", lexa is so done, murphy literally is asking bellamy out and bellamy is literally a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: John Murphy has never been very subtle.Except when it comes to Bellamy Blake.But of course, the times he blatantly states his attraction to the Blake, Bellamy just happens to be terrible at hints.(or, the five times murphy tried to ask bellamy out, and the one time bellamy "figured it out")





	Warm hearts and oblivious minds

1. 

Murphy's pretty sure he's stopped being subtle. 

He's moved in the with the goddamn man, for the love of fucking god! He has literally moved into Bellamy Blake's household, and yet he still doesn't seem to be picking up that Murphy is in  _love with him_. For fuck's sakes, he's asked the man to go to the City of Light with him every single day. That's like, the most romantic thing anyone could do. Take their romantic interest to a coffee shop, everyday, and even pay for the coffee! Well, it's romantic in Murphy's eyes. It would be more romantic if Bellamy fucking Blake would open  _his_ eyes and realise that Murphy's attempting to flirt with him. If Murphy would stop getting tongue tied, and his heart would stop pounding in his chest, and his damn mind would stop not working, then maybe he would have a better chance to actually flirt. It's to the point in which Murphy just wants to bash his head against a table and scream at the dumbass Blake. He isn't even sure why he can't just blatantly ask if Bellamy wants to go on a date with him. He isn't even sure why he can't form words when the guy walks by him and smiles that soft smile. He's asked plenty of people - Clarke, Lexa, Luna, Raven, Monty, hell, even  _Jasper_! - and they've all agreed that he's literally waving a sign around Mr. Bellamy. A sign that says "let's fucking date!". But, of course, they've basically refused to help Murphy in his horrific attempts to get the man to pick up a hint. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when Bellamy groggily walks by the couch. "Hey," Murphy turns his head to face Bellamy, who apparently just woke up. "There's bacon in the fridge, babe," his mind stops working for a second, and he can't believe he said that. "If you want it." Murphy adds, hoping that the guy would actually pick up on that babe. 

"Mm," Bellamy nods, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, dude. I'm surprised that you can cook." Murphy makes sure his hands are firmly placed at his sides, because he's pretty sure he's about to fucking  _throttle_ this bitch. God.

"Yeah, it's a pretty domestic trait," he drawls, staring deep into Bellamy's eyes. "We wake up, I make you breakfast that's probably poisoned, and then you go off into the workforce. Trying to avoid the plague as you fight in the war." There's no way he's being subtle. There is literally no way he's being fucking subtle-

"Still a librarian, Murphy," Bellamy smiles, stretching his arms above his head. "Are we still going to the City of Light after we get off of our shifts?" 

Murphy forces himself to smile, because if he doesn't, he's probably going to murder Mr. Blake. "It's a date!" He exclaims, smirking up at the other. "Meet you there." Bellamy simply nods, and Murphy watches as he enters the kitchen.  _Their_ kitchen. He closes his eyes, and counts to ten to bring himself down from the murderous rage he feels for the man.

* * *

 

2.

"Am I not doing a good enough job?" Murphy cradles his head in his hands, groaning as Lexa makes a sympathetic noise. "Am I just not being obvious enough?" 

"No, you're being really fucking obvious," Clarke sighs, bringing her own head up from where she had been laying. "Bellamy is just...really bad at picking up hints," Murphy sends a death glare at her, and she sighs again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't...he's so oblivious. Just ask him out on a date." 

"I have!" He protests. "Every fucking day! I take him to the City of Light, specifically say it's a date, and I'm literally calling him  _babe_!" Murphy slouches over, hitting his head rhythmically on the table. "I even moved in with him. I'm literally living with him." 

Lexa inhales sharply, and Murphy blinks up at her. "Ask him to be your boyfriend, then?" 

"Lexa," Murphy starts, slowly. "What if he says no? What if he kicks me out? What if-" 

"He's deep," Raven announces, appearing by Murphy's side with Luna in tow. "I've never seen the cockroach be this nervous about something. He asked that Atom guy out the second he saw him." 

"That was more about sex than anything," Murphy mumbles, sighing loudly. "This is about Bellamy, and how fucking dumb he is." 

"And how dumb is that?" Murphy jumps in his seat as none other than Bellamy Blake appears by his side. "We talking badly about me?" 

Murphy huffs, flipping him off. "We sure were. Dusty librarian," he sticks his tongue out at the other. "Wanna go to the City of Light with me after work?" 

"Sure," Bellamy grins. "We always do, you can stop asking." 

"It's a  _date_ , then!" He responds, putting specific emphasis on the date. "See you after work,  _babe_." 

"Mhm!" And then he's gone, out the cafe door like he was never there. Murphy slams his head back down on the table, groaning. 

"I'm gonna strangle him," Lexa announces, shaking her head at the glass door. "At least with Clarke, it was only bad pickup lines." 

"From  _you_ -" Clarke shoots a glare in her girlfriend's direction. "-but yeah. I am...so, so sorry, Murphy. It was a valid attempt." 

Murphy wants to scream. 

* * *

 

3.

Murphy peers over Bellamy's shoulder, watching as he scrolls down through his phone. "What're you doing?" The Blake jumps about seven feet in the air, and turns to glare at Murphy. "Did I startle you?" He grins, and throws himself over the couch, landing directly next to him. 

"No, I was expecting you," Bellamy huffs, placing his phone down on the coffee table in front of them. "Did you need something, Murph'?" The nickname basically stabs him in the chest, and Murphy's heart does a couple of backflips. Fuck it, he decides. He leans over towards Bellamy, and drops his head on the taller man's shoulder. 

"'M tired," he mumbles, hoping that he isn't violently red. "Gonna take a nap. Don't move." He can hear his heart thudding in his chest, and then he hears Bellamy laughing. 

"My shoulder probably isn't very comfortable," he shifts slightly, and Murphy feels the warmth of a blanket over him. Oh god, is it actually happening. "Go to sleep, dude. I'll wake you up in the morning." And then the moment is over, and they're back to being simply  _friends_. Like they always are. Murphy resists the urge to bite into Bellamy's shoulder or something. 

"Mhm. And then, after work, I'm gonna take your ass out on a date." 

Bellamy laughs, a warm, rumbly sound Murphy loves. "Whatever you say, Murphy. Now go and sleep." 

Murphy struggles to prevent himself from punching the Blake in the throat. 

* * *

4.

He's certain that he's going to die before Bellamy even picks up a hint. 

"I'm sorry, I can't be there," Bellamy sounds genuinely upset. "I really wanted to go today. I looked forwards to it!"

"Hey," Murphy shrugs, holding the phone to the side. "It's not a big deal. We'll just do it tomorrow. And the next day. And then the next. Like we do every single week. All the time."

"Yeah...I  _know_ , but it feels...wrong. I guess, I don't know. Alright. I have to go. Bye, Murphy." 

"Mhm. Bye, Bell," he pauses. "Love you." 

"What?" Murphy's heart explodes. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _Fuck_! "Sorry, some dumbass just knocked over an entire shelf. I didn't hear you." 

"I just said goodbye," Murphy breathes in, closing his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Have fun being a librarian, Blake." 

Bellamy laughs from across the line. "Sure, sure. Bye, Murph." 

"Yeah. Bye." He exhales loudly, ends the call, and then chucks his phone, full force, across the room.

* * *

5.

"We should fuck!" Murphy shouts over the noise of the house. It's Christmas time. Well, almost. It's December twenty-fourth, and because most of his friends are going to Monty's (including himself and Bellamy), they're throwing a party on Christmas Eve. Murphy's done with being subtle. He's just decided to go for it. So, here he is, staring at Bellamy Blake from across the room, yelling at him. "Like, y'know," he makes a very crude gesture with his fingers. "Whaddya say, Blake?" He yells, cupping his hands to his mouth. Bellamy turns to look at him, and raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah? What did you say? Sorry, it's really fucking loud in here," Murphy cracks his knuckles, squeezing them until he's pretty sure he's accidentally broken a finger. "Let's what? I didn't catch the last parts, though." Bellamy calls, making his way over towards the other. Murphy just shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and tilts his head up. He downs the water easily. 

"Nothing, Blake. I didn't say anything." 

"You shouldn't drink, you know," Bellamy pauses, and Murphy raises his shot glass. "I mean, we're in our own home and all, but still." 

Murphy decides that Bellamy deserves this. He tosses what's left in the shot glass onto Bellamy, staining his white shirt. When he gasps, Murphy grins. "It's just water, Blake. A tall glass of water. Just like yourself." Bellamy, of fucking  _course_ , doesn't hear this. He's too busy gaping down at his "ruined" shirt.  _I'm gonna fucking kill him_ , Murphy thinks to himself. 

* * *

(6.)

Murphy groans as he slumps down at his desk, head hitting his computer. He can hear shuffling from behind him, and slowly raises his head to face Bellamy. "Hey. You look tired." Bellamy gives a light wave, and Murphy simply groans again in response. 

"Mm, fuck it," he breathes in, and spins on his wheely chair to face the dumbass. "Dude. I want to take you on a date." 

"You say this every time we go to th-"

" _No_ ," Murphy holds up a finger, and glares directly at the Blake. "Listen, you fucking idiot. I have been trying for  _months_ to get you to hear this, and you are....so dumb. So...so fucking dumb. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to go on real dates with you. I want to hold your hand and do dumb domestic shit with you! Do you! Under! Stand! Me!" He stares at Bellamy, who's jaw is practically dropped down to the ground. "C'mon. Just say  _something_." 

"I thought you were just...being Murphy, and just being flirty."

" _No_ , dear fucking God, _no_. I've literally been trying to get with you for like, five months."

Bellamy takes a sharp breath in, and then his face splits into a grin. "Yeah. Alright. Let's do domestic shit together. 'Cause I wanna be your boyfriend, too. I just didn't-" 

Murphy doesn't let him finish. He practically tackles the man to the ground, kissing him. 

Because he isn't going to be subtle anymore. 

 

 


End file.
